


Heart Heart Head

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, ME - Freeform, a gift for my friend bc i love her and its what she deserves, dont rlly ship this but i had to do it for her yknow, no swearing too im on a roll, posting this from my phone so sorry if eveythings shit, who only writes abt teamautized gays pining after their best friends: lmao how do i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a sofitz fic for my friend. I dont rlly ship this, havent read the books in a year so dont @ me if it's a little ooc. anywaysophie n fitz being tender hoes ig
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 11





	Heart Heart Head

**Author's Note:**

> p sure this is gonna be the only hetero/keeper of the lost cities shit I post so enjoy it boys
> 
> also dont worry lola it's all pg I'm a child of god uwu
> 
> dont read any of my other works u little shit
> 
> love you

Sophie, for the thousandth time, did not know what to feel. 

It was an old, familiar sensation, an ache that seemed to have always been there and it never left. She would lie in her bed at night, and stare at the wide ceiling.

Of course it was worse when he was around. She had never been good with feelings, stuttering and flustered often, so having feelings she was sure of simply made it worse.

She knew she wanted to hold his hand and she knew that she wanted him to kiss her and she knew that everytime he glanced at her, she wanted him to smile and laugh and lean over to gently press a soft kiss to her mouth.

So why did it feel worse? Why was everything constantly intense and there, ever present? She couldn't shake it, and it always seemed to be in the back of her mind, desperate to be noticed and when she did it simply made her a little nauseous from the sudden rush of all those feelings. 

Intense and powerful, yes, but honestly she wouldn't change it. She had never had silence in her mind, peace and quiet something she had never found, especially in the Lost Cities where there was always something to worry about. For a beautiful city, it was awfully ruined.

\--

"You're quiet." He said to her one day. She glanced up from the papers scattered onto the table below her. They had all tried to go over to Fitz and Biana's house to work on homework, but nothing really ever got done those days.

Keefe snorted from across the table. "She's always quiet."

"Maybe you should take notes." Tam muttered.

"Oh shut up emo boy, you all love listening to me and you know it."

"No," everyone said at once. 

"C'mon Foster don't do this to me." Keefe draped himself across the table, his arms outstretched to Sophie.

"You brought this upon yourself." She said shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"How do you tolerate him?" Fitz asked, a smile also on his face.

Everyone else's words drowned out to a faint murmur in the background as she looked at him, his sharp eyes and face, along with his soft, sincere expression. She was sure her heart skipped at least three beats.

After a minute she realized she hadn't responded. Curse pretty boys and her softness for them.

"Oh uh. You know I really don't know."

He chuckled. "Must be one of your talents."

"Yeah," she said, laughing a little. "Yeah it must be."

\--

Some days, she would go over to the Vackers. Most of the time, it was to hang out with Biana. Sometimes to talk to Alden. But this time, she was stuck with Fitz, and was sure that any moment now he would feel just how heavily her heart was racing from his seat across from her.

They sat on his bed, Sophie fighting back the intense urge to tug at her eyelashes as Fitz picked at the blanket beneath him.

"Why didn't she tell me she wasn't feeling the best?" Sophie asked, breaking the murky silence.

Fitz shrugged. "No clue honestly. Maybe she thought she could just tough it out? You know her." He glanced up at her, smiling at that last part. Her face flushed, that stupid smile was like the last puzzle piece to his stunning complexion, making him look complete. 

She turned away, looking at her feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Why do you always do that?" Fitz asked. Sophie stiffened a little.

"Hm? Do what?"

Fitz muttered something under his breath, and turning to face her.

"Whenever I try to make eye contact you look away. Why? Am I that gross to see?"

That was quite the opposite, really. She wanted to look at Fitz. She wanted him to look at her and them to laugh and giggle like stupid teenagers that were so in love it almost hurt. And they would softly grab each other's hands and squeeze, as a small reminder that I'm still here. And no matter how much time you spent with them you would lay in your bed at night, clutching a pillow to your chest and smiling at the thought of them.

But it wasn't like that.

And she hated that.

She was thrown back to real time as Fitz grabbed her hand. He was closer, and looking at her intensely. She forced herself to look at him, not daring to glance once more at her feet. 

His teal eyes had a warmth to them, soft and caring. Was Fitz a hothead? Oh absolutely, but sometimes he was so soft and gentle that Sophie could feel herself falling in love with him. She could feel the adrenaline rush she got from looking at his pretty smile and pretty eyes and pretty face, but also how she loved him for so much more than that stupid face.

"Would it be bad," he said softly, so softly she could barely hear him, even though he was so close, "to say that I…..I want you to stare at me?"

His breath on hers. His hand not loosening or tightening its grip on hers. His eyes soft and vulnerable. 

I trust you. Don't break that please.

"No." She breathed. "I wouldn't mind it much."

And then he kissed her. 

Holy crap he kissed her.

She hadn't had much experience with kissing, aside from that one time with Dex, but it wasn't even romantic on her part. Nothing had really happened. But this?

So, so different.

Her chest felt a new feeling, a funny, giddy one. It was different from the familiar ache, but it was so nice. So new and perfect. She welcomed it, and didn't blink when it flooded through her system, washing away the aches and pains. 

She closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss and smiling a little. She could feel Fitz smiling too. They broke apart, and looked at each other with surprised expressions, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Was that bad?" He asked softly. 

"No." She said, her smile growing. "No not at all."

And she kissed him this time. And again and again and again. She kissed him until her mouth felt numb and her lips hurt but she didn't even want to stop then because she was kissing Fitz. He threaded their fingers together, cupping her face with his other hand. The feeling was new and exciting, and she wanted it. 

She pressed her face into his neck, giggling stupidly. 

"Am I good?" Fitz asked, kissing the back of her head.

"Yes." She said, lifting her head up. And then she kissed the corner of his mouth, just because she could and she wanted to. And because she loved him. She loved him so much.

"Well that's good," he said with a smirk. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." 

"Did you practice on your pillow?" 

"You wish. I'm just naturally that good." 

She pushed him into the bed, laughing, still holding his hand. She fell beside him, and turned her head to look at him. He gazed back, so much tenderness and love in his eyes she felt like she could cry. 

A few more kisses. A few more laughs.

But no more aches.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly at this point I'm only writing about best friends falling in love and being soft with each other and that's fine by me I love that good shit


End file.
